The present invention relates to rotors for caliper disc brakes and the like, and in particular to a vented rotor providing improved air flow.
Rotors are generally well known in the art, and are used extensively in caliper disc brakes, power transmission devices, clutches, and other similar machinery and mechanisms. Brake rotors are typically cast from a ferrous material, such as cast grey iron, and are then machined in multiple operations to shape the rotor, and form the opposite friction surfaces which interface with associated brake pads.
The ability of a brake rotor to quickly transfer and dissipate heat generated during the braking process is a very desirable feature, as excess heat leads to premature brake wear and/or failure. Corrosion is also a problem with cast iron brake rotors, particularly when used with spoked or windowed types of vehicles in which rotors are normally visible. Cast aluminum rotors are available to reduce the weight and corrosion problems associated with ferrous metal rotors, although the heat resistance and brake surface toughness of cast aluminum is typically less desirable than that of other types of rotors. In addition, there are some composite rotors available in which different portions of the rotor are formed of different materials.